Republic Saga - Alliances, Chapter Seven
by Noggins
Summary: Things go from bad to worse as the Empire intercepts the Republic fleet and Lando's team are caught by the Royal Guards.


Title: Republic Saga - Alliances, Chapter Seven  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans  
  
Author email: noggins@btinternet.com  
  
Republic Saga Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/republicsaga  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: It may come as a surprise but I worryingly started experimenting with humour towards the end of this chapter - not the sort of thing you'd do when writing probably the most serious chapter to date. Still, it seems to work :)  
  
Summary: Things go from bad to worse as the Empire intercepts the Republic fleet and Lando's team are caught by the Royal Guards.  
  
REPUBLIC SAGA  
ALLIANCES  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"We have to retreat, Wedge!" Rogue Two called out just as a  
blast flew passed his wing. He turned the nose up and avoided  
any further attacks before joining the leader of the squadren.  
"That's not exactly possible, Janson," Wedge called out and  
looked out of the cockpit window to see his fellow pilot  
wipe a bead of sweat from his brow. "We can hold out as  
long as Lando realises that we need another generator  
down."  
  
"Somehow I can't see that happening, boss," Rogue Four informed  
him. "The shield has interfered with all surface communications.  
I've been trying to get through..."  
"Then we keep fighting to the death!" Wedge replied as he  
pulled his fighter up into a collsion course with a TIE  
Fighter just above him. He pushed his finger down on the  
trigger and blaster fire blew the TIE into a million pieces.  
Wedge came out at the other side of the explosion with a  
shout "Yee ha! That's how you do it!"  
  
He straightened himself out and activated the thrusters  
to stablise himself before looking ahead of him. "Oh  
no." The huge Star Destroyer loomed just metres in front  
of him as Wedge noticed almost all of its blaster cannons  
aiming in his direction.  
  
********  
  
Lando stepped back in shock as the Crimson Guards came out  
of the building onto the roof they now found themselves.  
One pulled out a blaster and shot at the engine of the taxi  
they were about to retreat in. Smoke came from the bonnet  
and the driver jumped out, taking his own pistol and firing  
at them. One got knocked back but his armour protected  
him. Within a second the alien pilot found a blade through  
his chest. Blood dripped from his mouth as he died with  
a huge metal spike sticking through him.  
  
Narril grabbed a rifle and took a shot himself, blowing  
the arm off one of the guards. "See how you like that!"  
he called out.  
"Don't risk it," Lando instructed him. "They'll fight to  
the death no matter how many limbs they have!" He stepped  
back out of they way of a rebel body falling to the floor  
in two pieces. He ran in the other direction, blasting  
randomly and avoiding slashes coming towards him. He  
ducked down as a clump of hair disappeared from his head.  
"Fall out! Get away!" He made his way to the taxi and  
put his hand into the back to pull out the one thing  
that could save him - a rocket pack. Another hand came  
in to take the one sitting somewhat comfortably next to  
it. He looked up to see Narril. "What about the others?"  
  
The two brothers looked back to see the last rebel fall  
to the floor, cut down by a red cloaked guard. All of  
them turned their attention to the Calrissians. "It's  
now or never. I just hope the shuttle comes down to pick  
us up soon!"  
  
Lando jumped off the building and activated the pack. The  
rockets fired and two flames came from them. He found himself  
falling less and floating more. He noticed Narril was in  
the same situation and nodded. "Head for the rendevous  
point. Ackbar *should* be sending a team down soon!"  
Narril looked up to the sky. "Y'know, I'm beginning to  
doubt that..."  
  
One of the guards pulled out a blaster and took aim.  
The younger of the two brothers saw it out of the  
corner of his eye. "Move!" The blast flew passed his  
ear as he pushed Lando away. The red streak hit his  
pack and a small explosion ricketed through it. The  
first of the boosters sputtered to a stop and the  
other was seconds later. His arm outstretched to grab  
Lando's hand but was too late as he began to fall, their  
fingers touching for less than a second before the wind  
whizzed passed his ears. "Help..." he said, his voice  
trailing off his he moved further down Coruscant.  
  
********  
  
In the throne building on Coruscant several Stormtroopers  
stood discussing the latest blaster modifications with  
more vigour than usual. Two officers walked passed and  
their conversation came to a sudden close but began   
again when the two "green-suits" were out of range.  
  
"I personally don't know why Blastech are doing it,"  
one said. "It's not like this 'upgrade' makes any  
real difference."  
"It's more economical on power."  
"Yeah, but what good is it doing to do? Just between  
you and me, but most of the other troops coudn't hit  
the broad side of a Death Star. You've seen Steve, haven't  
you? Totally flunked the target course back at the  
academy but look where he is now..."  
"Yup. First infantry brigade on Dantooine."  
  
The other nodded and a smile would have been seen covering  
his face if the white helmet hadn't blocked it out.  
A small crash was heard behind him. He turned around but  
saw only a metal wall. "Man, I must be getting jumpy."  
"You really should lay off those peptabs of yours. They're  
doing you no good whatsoever."  
"Stop taking them? With the shifts that Thrawn gives us?  
You've gotta be kidding."  
  
Their words were cut short when a blue blade came through  
the wall. They both jumped out of the way as it turned  
into a semi-circle then a clean hole. The plate was  
knocked off and a figure came out. The troopers pulled  
out their weapons and began to fire.  
  
All things considered, they had the best aim in the Imperial  
forces. They could hit a Jawa from two miles away given the  
right focusing equipment. It was a shame, however, that  
they had never trained to deal with Jedi Knights. The  
first red streak hit the lightsaber blade and ricocheded  
into the opposite wall while the other went back on its  
firer. Before the only surving Stormtrooper could fire  
again his rifle had been hacked into two pieces.  
  
Anakin Skywalker turned off his sword and put it back at  
his belt. Leia and the Mandalore Keylar came out of the  
hole in the wall soon after. The Stormtrooper began to  
slowly back away until he realised some invisible force  
was preventing him from running away. Skywalker's hands  
were twitching as if he had some sort of control over  
this strange sensation. He spoke for the first time.  
"Where's Thrawn?"  
"Uhm... in his throneroom - th-that way." He pointed  
in the right direction, his arms being the only body  
part that was working in the way that they should be.  
The Jedi nodded. "Thank you very much. You will now  
leave."  
"I will now leave."  
"You're going to take the next transport off Coruscant."  
"I'll take the first transport..."  
"You will join the Rebellion and they will put your  
abilities to good use."  
"Join the Rebellion."  
"You're now free."  
  
The former Stormtrooper took off his helmet and threw  
it to the ground. His features were that of a Correllian.  
Roguish good looks, dark hair, presence of stubble on  
his chin. He smiled, took up a blaster and made his way  
in the opposite way down the corridor.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that." Keylar was stunned.  
"Change people's political leniation, that is."  
"He never wanted to be in the Empire," Anakin replied.  
"I could sense that. He joined the Academy and was  
drafted into service. He wasted much of his life but now  
he can finally live as he was meant to." There was a  
pause. "Now, to Thrawn."  
  
********  
  
There was havoc outside the Imperial Temple. Within minutes  
of the shield generator exploding many of the pathetic  
aliens had been spurred into action, fighting against  
the years of oppression they had suffered. It was all  
futile. They barely made up their minds before the troops  
came in to deal with them. Still, you had to admire their  
efforts. Several buildings had been fire bombed in those  
few spare seconds. Emperor Thrawn smiled. This was what  
he wanted to see. The Empire making a show of what it  
would do to those who tried to rebel. He had only just  
left a meeting with a group of officers as to when the  
first executions would take place. Things couldn't have  
been better. Above them the fleet of the self proclaimed  
Republic was cornered with little or no hope of salvation.  
First the Republic and then the Jedi. Maul was missing  
but he was irrelevant.  
  
The door behind him opened. He didn't bother to turn  
around to see who it was. He knew his current visitors  
all to well, by reputation if not in meeting. "Welcome  
Anakin Skywalker," he smiled to himself. "Welcome too,  
young Leia Organa and Keylar Gravvele. You are most  
welcome here."  
  
Anakin looked around in dismay. This that was once the  
meeting place of the Jedi High Council was made into the  
dark, opposing residence of the Emperor. He moved further  
towards the centre where, as a child, he had been told  
that he was not to be trained. How little they knew back  
in those days. He looked at the back of the Chiss' head.  
"You are to come with us back to the Republic and face  
trial for your crimes or..."  
"Or I will what, Jedi?" Thrawn said as he finally  
turned to face his visitors. "I will die? Somewhere  
I highly doubt it. I have died before but now I am back.  
You cannot destroy me."  
  
"You arogant son of a..." Keylar lifted up his rifle and  
took aim at Thrawn. Before he could pull the trigger he  
found himself being hurled across the room and landing  
in the corner of the room. "As I said," the red eyed  
alien continued. "You can't destroy me."  
  
Leia looked at him and back to her father. "He has control  
over the Force," she murmured. "How can that be possible?"  
Anakin shook his head. "I wish I knew."  
  
********  
  
Wedge felt the first blast hit him from the side. He quickly  
turned himself around while switching deflectors to full  
back. The barrage sent him further forward then he anticipted  
as the shields couldn't take the strain. "I need help back  
here!" he called over the intercom. "Straight aw..."  
  
The explosion ripped around him as the newly installed ejector  
seat send him out into space. He struggled to pull the air  
mask over his face and look a long breath. "Home One this  
is Rogue Leader. I need immediate pick up!"  
  
A Y-wing started to head towards him ready for him to settle  
into the gunner's seat. He activated the minimal boosters but  
was too late. Two long, metallic arms wrapped around his body.  
Wedge looked back to see himself being pulled in by an Imperial  
shuttle.  
  
"Uh, Home One," he said as he began to panic. "This is Rogue  
Leader. Some assistance would be helpful right now."  
The crackling sound of Admiral Ackbar's voice could be  
heard. The communications unit in the ejector seat wasn't  
as powerful as that of the X-wing but the closer he got to  
the Shuttle the weaker the connection became. "This is Home  
One. We... *tzzzzzzzt*n't get any*tzzt*ne to your  
loc*tzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt*n't want to injure our best  
pi*tzzzzzzzzt*cue operation will beg..." and with that it  
completely broke down as he entered the docking hatch. A  
set of blast doors closed as Wedge was finally put down.  
  
Three Stormtroopers armed with blaster rifles came marching  
towards him as he pulled the air mask off. They motioned  
for him to get up which he did somewhat reluctantly.  
"The admiral will want to speak to you," the one that seemed  
to be in charge said.  
"Antilles, Wedge. Rank: commander. Serial number: Beta-two-three-  
seven-nine-zero-two."  
"I'm sure he'll get more out of you than that."  
"Somehow I doubt it," Antilles replied harshly.  
  
********  
  
Thrawn walked slowly towards Anakin, his grin becoming  
bigger and bigger as the confidence of his control grew.  
"The Republic is defeated. You will not survive this battle.  
Mothma made a mistake in attacking Coruscant of all places."  
"Unless you haven't realised, your entire shield network  
will be collapsing any time soon," Keylar replied as he  
got to his feet. "We'll attack and the planet will be free  
of Imperial control."  
  
"Oh, you're much mistaken, Mandalore. I'm sure your Jedi  
friends have realised by now that things are much more in  
my favour." He turned to Anakin knowing that his warning  
was very much true. Skywalker nodded. "They have a dual  
shield system. Activated just after we got here. We weren't  
to know. I sense an incredible amount of fear above the  
planet."  
Thrawn was pleased. "Very clever, Skywalker. I detected  
your presence almost as soon as you entered the system.  
I am right in surmising you know how hard to see the  
Dark Side is. Hiding myself from even you, the Chosen One, was  
easy."  
  
Leia moved forward so she was next to her father. She stood  
as defiant as she had in the control room of the Death  
Star when she faced Palpatine and there was no way she would  
back down. "What I don't understand is how you have such  
mastery of the Dark Arts. Your race is known for its  
inability to communicate with the Force."  
  
Thrawn smiled as he walked up to the princess. He stroked  
her cheek before she pushed his hand away with the Force.  
He gave a small laugh. "Haven't you realised yet? Don't  
you recognise me? Thrawn is just a body now, it is I  
who has control, as I always did."  
For the first time Leia knew who she was facing. "Palaptine."  
"Clever girl. The ability to transfer my essence to another  
being was something I learnt before you were even born. I never  
thought I would need it but your abilities when we last met  
proved me wrong. I will never underestimate you again, Jedi."  
  
"You won't have time to," she said ferociously as her lightsaber  
flew into her hand and was ignited with a touch. It's red  
blade hummed quietly as she ran at the person she once  
thought was Thrawn. He raised a hand and she found herself  
unable to move forward. Her weapon turned itself off and  
she threw it to the ground. Palpatine smiled as he made  
her walk closer to him. "You would make a perfect apprentice,  
my dear," he cooed. "But you could also help bring forward  
the new era of the Sith. You are young, fertile... I could  
make use of you."  
  
"Never!" Anakin shouted, his hand moving up and pulling Leia  
away from the blue skinned alien. She came back to her senses  
immediately and stepped back to where she stood before. Rather  
than annoyed the emperor seemed impressed. "Anakin Skywalker.,  
you amaze me. It seems your powers are returning. You may  
make a most excellent adversary yet."  
  
"But not now..." the old Jedi replied quietly. "You're going  
to get away and we'll let you. The battle for this planet  
weill mean nothing even if we do break through the shields..."  
"...which you won't."  
"You'll find we're full of surprises."  
"Is one of them the ability to avoid the blasts of almost half  
a squadren of TIE fighters?"  
  
Anakin looked out of the window to see the last of the Imperial  
fighters took position. Ten of them were aimed at him alone  
and had nothing against firing on a lone man. Palpatine  
had turned his attention to the door where six of his  
Royal Guards came to take him to his private shuttle. He looked  
at Leia. "In time you will be mine. Mara Jade will see to that."  
Then to Anakin. "You are clever, Chosen One, and no doubt you  
will survive this but you will not save all of the innocents  
in this building. When we next meet your anger will make you  
strong and we will fight. I will have constructed a lightsaber  
especially for it."  
"It will be the last one you ever hold."  
"We shall see."  
  
The Emperor was escorted out by the red robed guardians and  
the door closed behind him. Keylar frowned. "You could have  
killed him. He is not as strong as he boasts, surely."  
"He is, and possibly stronger."  
Leia glanced at the imposing sight right in front of them. "So,  
father... What do we do now?"  
  
********  
  
Lando put his rocket pack into reverse or, at least, what  
would be considered reverse given that this situation was  
taking place horizontally rather than vertically as it  
currently seemed to be. Narril's velocity was increasing  
but not in a favourable direction, his now useless pack  
dragging him down even faster.  
  
"Take that thing off!" Lando called out as loud as he could.  
"It'll lower your speed. I should be able to catch up  
with you!" His brother tried to do as was suggested and  
tried to pull the straps off his shoulders. The longer  
this was taking the more gratful he became that the  
average building on Coruscant was several miles above the  
surface and it would be quite a while before his body  
found itself being the same consistency as Gundark  
droppings after a high fibre diet. Nonetheless he wanted  
to get out of this situation as quickly as possible.  
  
The first sign that he was getting somewhere struck  
Lando when the now separated pack almost knocked his head  
off as it flew passed his face. At least it meant Narril  
was falling at a slightly slower speed now. He reached  
his hand down to grab that of his brother's which was  
slowly coming into range. "I've nearly got you. Just a  
little further..."  
  
Finally! Lando grasped Narril's hand and activated the  
boosters. As their desent ever so slowly came to a stand  
still they noticed something quite worrying right in  
front of them. "Uh, Lando," Narril asked quietly. "Are  
those TIE Fighters in front of us?"  
"I think they are."  
"Good. I thought I was seeing things. And is that Anakin  
I see them aiming at?"  
"I think it is."  
"Do you get the impression that we're in the wrong place  
at the wrong time?"  
Lando chose not to respond.  
  
********  
  
All things considered, things weren't going well for the  
Republic and for the team Anakin found himself leading  
things were looking like getting even worse. The two  
Calrissians were outside the window, between them and  
the Imperial fighter squadren - a place where the average  
person, human or otherwise, would not like to find themselves.  
  
One of the TIEs looked like it was charging its weapons.  
The blaster cannons on it would have put a good dent into  
the deflector of an X-wing so the effects it would have  
on the humanoid body weren't the sort of things you  
would want to experiment with in this kind of problem.  
  
Deciding to do the only natural thing, Anakin closed his  
mind and held his arms up above his head before whipping  
them down as if throwing a heavy object. Outside, three  
of the fighters found themselves spiraling insanely  
towards the first structure that was in their path.  
  
********  
  
The workers on the shield generator were caught by surprise  
as a TIE fighter exploded through the armour plated wall,  
interrupting the break from duty they were currently  
enjoying.  
  
The other two hit the main reactor. Tiny lights deactivated  
on a computer panel some miles away as the Imperial technicians  
began to realise exactly what was happening. The entire  
deflector netork was collapsing. The Emperor hadn't  
predicted this. He said anyone trying to destroy one  
generator wouldn't live to destroy another before it was  
too late. Things weren't looking good for the Imperial  
presence on Coruscant.  
  
"Does anyone else here have a bad feeling like this?" one  
asked.  
  
********  
  
Anakin allowed Lando and Narril to enter the now shattered  
window over looking the anarchy that was beginning to  
take place outside. He smiled at his handywork before  
taking on an air of calm for the others to see.  
"I sense panic ensuing all over the planet. The shield is  
down. The Republic and Mandalore will begin their attack."  
  
"At least one part of this mission was successfully completed,"  
Leia said sadly. "We let Palpatine... Thrawn... whoever he  
is get away. Sometimes I really wonder if following the  
will of the Force is the way to get things done!"  
Her father was slightly more positive as he place his  
hand on her shoulder. "Surely you understand that we  
could not have defeated him but this overall victory  
will cause his power over the galaxy to decrease. With  
that in mind he will begin to weaken. The anger of  
the Dark Side only gives strength for so long. When  
we next strike the Light will be victorious."  
  
Keylar, who had watched the whole fiasco with some  
interest, slowly realised that whole fleets of Republic  
fighters were finding their way through the planet's  
atmosphere and were taking on the Imperial's who  
were beginning to realise what was happening to them.  
"I think we'd better move. They'll be sending a shuttle  
down for us soon and I'm starting to wonder whether or  
not this'll be the first place that's in the line of  
fire when the attack really starts."  
  
"You have a point. Let's go!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber,  
as did Leia while the others pulled out blasters and  
started to work their way through the corridors of  
the Temple, much easier than they way they had found to  
get to the top. They worked their way through the troops  
who tried desperately to maintain control in their  
attempts to prove there was still power and not chaos.  
  
********  
  
Up above Coruscant, on the bridge of the command ship  
under the control of Admiral Ackbar there was a sense  
of definate victory. The Mon Calamari leader raised  
his hand to order silence. "We have been able to begin  
this but victory is not yet assured. We are to maintain  
control over the orbit while bombers deal with the Empire  
on the surface."  
  
An eager young ensign told everyone the latest new.  
"B-wings have been launched sir. They are headed for the  
Imperial Temple and all known control centres. They won't  
be able to call for help."  
"Destroy or capture any Imperial vessels trying to evauate  
the planet. With Emperor Thrawn hopefully out of the way  
they will begin to scatter."  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Ackbar looked out of the viewscreen and smiled. Despite  
the current situation with the Star Destroyers once a  
presence on Coruscant was sealed the Republic would have  
what was once theirs.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............ 


End file.
